The Lost One
by Skye Darkwing
Summary: On Usagi's 18th birthday, a package is delivered to her. The package holds a letter and two journals that will guide her to a memory that has long been forgotten. Reading along, Usagi witnesses the life and death of two strangers through their eyes.


**The Lost One**

**Prologue: The Birthday Gift**

Saturday had to probably be the best day ever in existence. At least, that is how a bubbly, young, woman thought as she skipped along the sidewalk as if she were still that same school girl. The woman wore a smile that could only hold one meaning…complete bliss. Her long, golden, blonde hair was allowed to flow freely today by her sides. The woman had only recently come from the beauty salon where a foot of her hair had been cut off and thinned out. The locks now hung down to her waist instead of her ankle. She couldn't believe how much lighter she felt. Stopping abruptly, the woman stood in front of a shopping window and stared at her reflection.

Usagi had changed mildly within the past four years and for a moment she couldn't even recognize the person staring back at her. Tall, ivory legs were barely covered in a pair of the blue jean shorts she wore that only covered mid-thigh. A plain pink tank top's material clung to her womanly figure. She was very impressed with the fact that her curves had evenly came into place her junior year. The blonde still couldn't believe that she had gone from a size B bra size to a 42 C within the year. Cerulean, wide, eyes with long curly eye lashing blinked back at the woman and her smile stretched. Nodding her head in approval, the blonde moved back on the path she was previously on.

Only weeks ago, Serena and the other scouts had graduated from school and Mamoru had become a full fledged doctor. To top it all off it was the summer before going off to college and today everyone was gathering to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. The blonde giggled as she skipped along. Yes, today was the best day ever and Serena refused to let anything get in the way of her happiness.

Finally arriving at the arcade, Usagi paused in front of the sliding doors and waited for them to open up for her. Once they had she stepped through to see that her favorite hang out was covered in balloons and party decorations. All the familiar faces from her life were standing about now turning towards her.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, USAGI!" They shouted as whistles were blown and applause was given. The blonde hero laughed and clapped herself. She curtsy a couple of times before walking over to her loved ones. It was hard sometimes for her to understand how she was blessed with so many people that knew and loved her. Usagi had no idea what she would do if even one person had not come in her life. Taking a deep breath as every gathered in a tight circles around, Serena basked in the happiness and joy she felt on this day.

"Arigato, minna!" She shouted with a cheerful tone as she took the time to see each person's face.

A part of the group began to part as Motoki walked from behind the counter with a large white cake. He sat it down at the edge of a table where everyone could see Usagi blow out the candles from where they stood. She laughed at sight of the cake and wiped away a couple of tears that had fallen. On top of the large cake were mini dolls of the sailor senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. In the middle was Sailor Moon in her famous pose. Star and moon sprinkles were scattered all over the surface of the cake. There were only two candles. A big, fat, pink, '1' that was lit on one side of Sailor Moon and a yellowed colored '8' candles on the other side of the wax doll.

"I knew how much you liked Sailor Moon and the rest of the gang, so I had the cake custom made for you, Usagi." Motoki said and then winked at the blonde. She smiled at him sweetly knowing that only the long time waiter could have thought of something like this for her. She was surprised that the dirty blonde man had taken the news of the identity of his friends. She was glad he knew though. Leaning over, the blonde cupped a side of his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The man blushed and backed away a little.

"Better watch out, Usagi. This one is mine." The female voice of a chestnut colored hair woman said from the crowd as she wrapped her arms around Motoki. Blue eyes met with a pair of forest green eyes of Makoto. Usagi shrugged.

"What can I say? Motoki is one of the sexiest waiters that I have known. I might just have to steal him away." She said in a jokingly tone and started moving towards the cherry red face of the blonde hair guy. A pair of arms wrapped around Usagi's waist and then lips met with her ear.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" The deep, husky, voice of another certain man stopped the blonde in her tracks. Oh Selene, how she loved when he spoke to her in that voice. She turned around to stare at a pair of sapphire eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will still marry you, Mamo-chan. Motoki can just be my Cabana boy on our honey moon!" She said in a teasing tone as her tip toes lifted the woman up enough to kiss the man holding her. The room of people laughed.

"Usagi, blow out your candles before they ruin the cake!" Usagi pulled away from her fiancé to face another raven haired person. Sticking out her tongue, Usagi resembled her fourteen year old self again. She made a raspberry sound and received one back before returning to her smiling face. The blonde moved out of the man's arms and back to her cake.

Now that she thought about it, what would she wish for? Nibbling on her bottom lip, Usagi looked around at everyone that surrounded her. There smiles matched her own and she really couldn't think of anything that she wanted or needed. Everyone was looking at her now with anxious expressions, probably wondering what she would wish for. Wanting to stall for more time, Usagi pulled back her hair behind her ears. There had been so much that has happened to her life, but none of it she wanted to change or alter. The hero learned a while ago that anything and everything that happens, is for a reason. No telling where she would be or who she would be if anything was different about her life. Bending down, Usagi closed her eyes and just let whatever the first thing came to mind be her wish.

"_I wish to be taken on an exciting journey…"_

With that in mind, Usagi inhale deeply and as she was about to blow out the candles, the bell of the entrance rang. A gust of wind flew in from the outside and blue eyes opened as the flame of the candles went out. For a long moment, the blonde stared at the candles and the Sailor Moon figure on the candle. A chill made its way down her spine slowly, making the woman stand up with a start. She turned to see who had just come in.

"I'm sorry, sir, we are closed to customers. This is a private party." Motoki said nicely and motioned to Usagi who stood in the middle of the crowd.

There at the doors was a delivery man in his uniform. He held a brown paper box under one arm and a clip board in the other. The man looked down at the clip board and then back at Usagi. Like the others, she waited for the man in his mid-thirties to say something. The birthday girl was almost wondering if this had been a set up from the girls; a paid stripper to spice up the party a little bit. When doing a double take on the man, she decided that he was no actor.

"Tsukino, Usagi?" The man questioned and looked back up to stare directly at the woman. She nodded, as if hypnotized by his eyes. She blinked when he smiled at her and removed the package from under his arms. "Sorry to disturb your party. I went by the address on the box, but saw the note on the house door saying you would be her. I think this is meant for you." He said as he walked over to her. The crowd hesitated moving away from her, but the blonde gave them the OK. Not two seconds later, the man was handing her the light box. The delivery man smiled down at her as she lifted her gaze to stare at him.

"Happy Birthday, Usagi." The man said in perfect English. She looked at him curiously before watching him turn around and leave the arcade with nothing more said. The blonde looked back down at the box and saw her name and address. Though what caught her attention most was the fact that there was no return address. Curious, Usagi ripped the brown paper until she was holding two small books with hardbacks and locks on the side.

"They look like journals or diaries from someone." Ami voices in as she observed the present that her friend had just received. An odd expression fell on everyone's face as they looked around at each other trying to figure out who was the one that sent them. Usagi loosened her grip on the two books in her hands and flipped them around, attempting to study every side of them. Who would send her these? They looked somewhat old and used. It was then that something slipped out in between the two books. Mina bent down and picked up a small envelope and handed it to Usagi. The blonde exchanged the books for the envelope. Not really noticing her hands shaking, the birthday girl struggled to open the envelope to see what was inside. Finally, a letter was pulled out and unfolded. She began to read:

_**Dear Serenity, **_

_**If you are reading this now, than it is time for you to become the person you were always meant to be. Please do not read this letter with a light heart, because than a life would have been taken in vain to secure your future. You do not know me and we probably will never meet, but I know everything about you…**_

_**Your true name is Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium and the sole heir to the lunar kingdom. You are also the only survivor of your blood line and it is significant for you to remember the black cloud that has forever hung over your head. You will need to take on the identity of a vigilant and stop the events that will come to pass in your lifetime here on Earth. You must bring an end to the evil that has cursed your family for so long. It is up to you to fulfill the mission that another before you has failed to do. I have failed as well. I was not strong enough to defeat this evil and allow you the peace of a normal life. However, I will keep my promise and protect you as much as I can with the knowledge that has been written in two journals you have been given. The journals are detailed documentations of the life and death of the Lost One.**_

_**In time, I hope that these writings will be enough to help prepare you for a long existence of pain and misery that you will encounter. Do not let our deaths be in vain. Stop the evil before it takes over.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Seeker**_

"Usagi, what does the letter say? Who is it from?"

Questions began to come from all over, but the woman didn't pay any attention to anything but the letter. Who could have possibly known about her past life? Who was this Seeker character? Why did this package come to her now and not four years ago when she needed it the most? There were so many questions in her head and coming from all around. Blinking, Usagi gently took the books from Mina's grasp and held them close to her. She turned to everyone's worried expressions and threw on one of her fake smiles.

"Arigato, minna for the party, but I think I need to be alone right now." She said in a low and sad tone. Nodding to everyone and walked away from the crowd and out of the arcade. The blonde didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do. All she knew was that she had to be alone and think. Allowing her feet to guide her, Usagi walked in a daze to no where in particular.

Finding herself in the park, the blonde stopped on the path and looked around. Families were out playing and spending time with each other on such a nice sunny day. Nibbling on her bottom lip again, the woman searched for sanctuary; some place that was peaceful and quiet. Walking off the concrete path, Usagi began to follow the tug at her heart and memory as she remembered a hidden garden in the park that only Mamoru and she knew about. It was the only area that the blonde knew no one would interrupt her thoughts.

Kneeling down quite a bit the hero made her way through many bushes and shrubs. This was the only path that she knew of where no one would see her go into the forest area. She couldn't allow any one to discover her secret place. Leaves and branches scraped at her skin and tugged on her hair as she made her way through the path. It would have been easier if she had both hands free, but now that she had two very important objects in her hand, she planned to hold them as close to her chest as she could.

At last, Usagi saw a ray of light shining in between the pocket holes of the three branches. It was just the right about noon and this time of day would give her just enough light to read for a while. Making her way to the center of the secret area, Usagi was able to stand straight up and look around. As soon as she was sure that no one or thing had followed her there, the blonde sat on the patch of green grass. She read through the letter again before tucking it into its envelope and setting both books side by side in front of her. On the left was a thick, brown, leather book with a lock black lock on the side. The journal only had one design on it and it was in the middle of the front cover. The design had shown a golden, crescent moon that took shape a bow with a silver arrow that seemed to be caught on fire. The design was very beautiful and detailed and seemed to mesmerize the blonde. She could have sworn to have seen this symbol before, but couldn't place it in her barely visible memories. Her delicate fingers traced over the design and it seemed to shimmer at her touch. She blinked and the shimmer had vanished. Shaking her head at the thought she told herself it was just the light reflecting from the sun.

Turning to the book on the right, it was very much different from the one on the left. The first journal had been plain, simple, and looked like an antique. However, this journal was completely black filled with designs of the night sky in the Milky Way Galaxy. In the middle it had a golden symbol of an arched image that looked like an A only without the line going through the arch. It also was surrounded by a silver, thin, line. The book seemed almost new and as if the owner had taken extremely good care of it. The journal's symbol also looked very familiar, but she couldn't place it either. There was no lock on the side of it and so it was the first book she opened to the front page.

Usagi began to read, but stopped suddenly with the urge to toss the book on the other side of the area. She let out a loud, frustrated, grunt, and rolled her eyes. She slammed the book shut and closed her eyes so that she could keep her cool. The letter said that these journals were important in her life. She had held them with such promise in her arms as she did not want to let anyone, but her eyes to see what secrets they revealed…and what was the first thing that was written in this stupid journal? With pure annoyance, Usagi picked up the journal again and opened to the first page and reread the page to make sure she had read it right. It had been in English and the blonde took in a deep breath to see if that helped. She had not mastered the language yet, but she seemed confident enough to be able to read it. Maybe there was a mistake in her translation. For this book's sake, she had better read it wrong.

_**14 August 1990**_

_**Captain's Log: It is a week before the school year start. Finally, I will be a senior and maybe I can catch the eye of a beautiful blue eyed classmate I have been drooling over for years. She wants me. I know it. My mind reading is getting stronger and I can almost detect her passionate emotions towards me.**_

_**My team mates and I have recently come from one of our Star Trek conventions. Tommy tried to get the others to side with him and overthrow my leadership. However, I am and will always be…the captain. **_

_**Today was not a normal day though. I was the sole witness of something totally awesome. There were these actors dressed up in alien suits fighting some chick in a short skirt. MY first thoughts were that it was part of a new SciFi movie that would be broadcasting in a few months. I was totally struck on how the chick shouted some strange words and spun her little toy wand around. I can't wait to see it on television. Maybe they accidentally shot me in the scene? I could be the next William Shatner! I am stoked about the new movie now, just thinking about it. I could so pull off the next captain and brag to my teammates that they should have snuck past security gates with me. **_

_**If they were true fans, they would have gone with me. Oh well, it is there loss….**_

Usagi stopped there and raised her free hand to smack her face with frustration. She didn't even pay attention to the stinging pain and the red mark that was now across her face. She groaned in agonizing pain because of what she was reading. It was then that she knew where she had recognized the symbol on the front of the journal.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I AM READING THE JOURNAL OF SOME WEIRD FREAK? HOW IS THIS IMPORTANT IN MY LIFE?!"

If anyone were to stumble upon the site of Usagi, they would only think of her as a spoiled brat throwing a temper because she didn't get what she wanted. Her legs were kicking against the grass before her and she was twisting and turning as wildly as she had ants crawling in her pants. Her face was red with heat and after a long several minutes of screaming out her frustration, she began to read again against her will. If it weren't for the fact that this man knew who her past life was and predicted that she was going to become Sailor Moon in the future. There had to be an explanation and Usagi wanted to get to the bottom of it. She would just have to suffer through this damn book.

A thought occurred to her as she thought about what the guy looked like back then and tried to fit the personality with the appearance she had imagined. She wondered who the guy was and why he never gave these items to her in person. Had something happened to him? A Cheshire grin crossed her face and she snickered at the thought that maybe he was on vacation on another planet with his science fiction abductors living the life of the dork he sounded like. Then another thought crossed her and the grin faded as quickly as it appeared. She rolled her eyes and held her breath.

"Please don't say that this guy was actually abducted and these journals are clues at a way for me to travel galaxies away to bring him back…"

Closing her eyes, Usagi took a deep breath and encouraged herself to continue reading the journal. Hopefully she would soon find out who this "Lost One" and "Seeker" were and what happened to them.

_Author's Note:_ To all those who are Star Trek fans, please don't hate me. I may not be a fan of the series, but I do watch it from to time. This story is only meant to help me out until I can finish The Countdown. Which, by the way, if you are reading that too...I am working on the next chapter and it should be up by the end of the weekend. No promises, but I will try my hardest. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
